A Loaf Of Bread
by FlamingToads
Summary: Modern AU involving Newtmas and their adopted son Chuck.


**Summary: Modern AU involving Newtmas and their adopted son Chuck.**

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**A/N: My friend made me watch Maze Runner and it broke my heart… So yeah. Modern AU where everything is okay and nothing hurts!**

**A Loaf of Bread**

Newt smiled as Thomas wrapped his arms around him. The dark haired boy kissed his neck before stepping closer into Newt.

"Whatcha cooking?" Thomas asked huskily, still half-asleep.

"Scrambled eggs."

"And where's Chuck?"

"He went to the bakery for fresh bread."

"I thought we got a loaf the other day?" Newt couldn't help but chuckle at Thomas.

"It's not like it goes to waste. Both you and Chuck eat more than one sandwich for lunch." They both heard the click of the apartment door. Chuck came running into the kitchen with a loaf of bread, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you so excited about?" Thomas said with a smile. Chuck placed the loaf on the counter and smiled as he pulled out the toaster. Newt turned off the burner, moving the frying pan to the side, walking out of Thomas' embrace as he went to get the glasses from the cabinet.

"Mr. Mellark said that because I go to his bakery so often I could get a part-time job there a few days out of the week and once during the weekend!"

"Well how about that!" Thomas laughed as he rustled his hair, walking passed him to get plates for the three of them.

"I don't know about that…" said Newt. He sat down the glasses on the table and turned, preparing to get the toast ready.

"Why not?" asked Chuck as he hurried to the fridge to get the orange juice and butter from the door. He started to fill the glasses with the juice, putting the stick of butter on the table, knowing that he and Thomas liked butter and turned back to get the jam for Newt.

"I don't want it to interfere with your schooling." Newt said before grabbing a knife out of the drawer, spinning it in midair before slicing the bread. Thomas snickered at his knife trick, taking the frying pan and giving a serving on each plate.

"Aww come on, Newt! I promise it won't affect my grades. Besides it's not far from home and he said that I could even take some extra pastries back home after the day ends so they don't go to waste." Chuck took a seat, looking at Thomas for back up.

"Looks like he's thought about this," said Thomas, winking at Chuck as he sat down. "Why not let him? We can see how it goes for a couple of weeks and if things change, we'll put an end to it." Newt pressed his lips together as he thought about it. Most boys Chuck's age wouldn't want to work but Chunk loved to cook and he loved pastries. Newt thought about how ecstatic the young boy looked when he told them the news... He couldn't just tell him no.

"Fine, but if your grades slip, or you're not getting enough rest, you'll have to quit."

"Awesome!"

After they finished their breakfast, Chuck was so excited that they had approved of his new job that he hurried off to tell Mr. Mellark the good news. Newt started to tidy up, Thomas helping him by putting the dishes in the sink.

"Do you really think its okay for him to start working?" asked the blond.

"I don't see why it's not. He's already thought a lot about it," answered Thomas. Thomas placed his hands on his lover's hips, pulling him against his own hips. He leaned forward, one of his hands brushing against his stomach and tugging at his belt. "Also a bit more privacy doesn't sound bad," he hummed, nipping at his ear lobe.

"Not bad at all," Newt said. Thomas smiled turning his body around and pushing him lightly against the sink. Newt's eyes lit up seeing the sparkle in Thomas' eyes. For a moment Thomas lost his train of thought, lost in the eyes of his lovers.

Newt touched his face, pulling him closer, brushing his lips gently against Thomas'. Thomas returned the kiss, pushing forward, wanting to be closer to him. Newt ran his finger through his dark hair, their kiss becoming more and more passionate by the second.

The both of them pulled apart as Thomas fiddled with his jeans and Newt tried to catch his breath.

"Tommy, there's still a mess," he chuckled.

"It can wait," Thomas said with a sly smile before giving him another kiss.

**A/N: Just a drabble about cuteness and breakfast! I haven't read the books but I plan to and I forced my friend to tell me the details after I watched the movie. xD **


End file.
